


Sex Ed with Killian Jones

by FreeRen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeRen/pseuds/FreeRen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan and Killian Jones sit next to each other during their Human Sexuality class at college. Emma is quite interested in her shy neighbor, but he has a small secret. Written for CS AU Week - Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

Emma Swan was late.

Really late, borderline ridiculously late for her first class.

Usually, she would blame her misfortunes with her temperamental phone alarm. She had sworn that the white piece of plastic was out to ruin her life for at least six months. However, today was the first day of her Junior year at college, being late meant fighting for a seat.

Typically in the front row.

Hitching her brown messenger bag up over her shoulder, she resumed her speed walk towards University Hall. Her first class was an upper level psychology class, one that was difficult to get into and presumably packed with students still looking to add at the last possible second.

Entering room UH304, Emma fought back the urge to groan. The hall was not surprisingly packed full of students, with more spilling out into the aisles, people desperate to add the much needed course to their schedule. She stood on tip-toe to peek over the throng of people, searching for just one open seat. With a bit of determination and a touch of elbow, she was able to maneuver through the crowd to locate a lone seat towards the front of the classroom.  

 _Maybe you’re not screwed just yet, Swan!_ She thought happily as she tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear and approached the open chair. The guy sitting next to it had his back to her, she hoped that he wasn’t saving it for someone.

Emma tapped the guy on the shoulder, “Excuse me, are you saving this seat for someone?” She asked, praying that she would be lucky enough to score a chair to prevent a long, uncomfortable hour of sitting on the floor in the aisle. What she didn’t expect was the pair of electric blue eyes that turned to capture hers. He was easily the hottest guy that she had seen in quite a long while, if ever. A worn Motorhead t-shirt was fit over his sculpted shoulders and chest, as a tanned, toned arm reached up to absentmindedly scratch behind his ear.  He had dark brown hair that slightly curled at the ends under his worn baseball hat.

“No, lass. It’s all yours,” he responded quietly, his British accent another pleasant surprise.

Emma smiled and sat down, feeling his eyes on her as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. She stuck out her hand and grinned, “I’m Emma Swan,” she mentally thanked her evil phone for finally doing something right, if it led her to this seat next to this man.

“Killian Jones,” he replied with a small smile before tapping his pen to his notebook, checking his watch impatiently.

“Well, thanks for the seat. I thought maybe you were saving it for your girlfriend?” She asked, taking a quick look at his long jean-clad legs stretched out in front of her.

He looked at her again with surprise, a slight blush on his cheeks. “Ah, no girlfriend here, sadly.”

“Good,” Emma couldn’t help the word that fell from her lips. She quickly cataloged his response, from the slight blush and widening blue eyes. It was all quite endearing. “It’s okay,” she winked as she reached over to gently pat him on the forearm, “I don’t have a boyfriend either.”

“Shame, that,” he replied quietly, but could say nothing further as the professor strode into the classroom.

Every eye in the room swiveled to watch Professor Mills walk to her table in the front of the lecture hall, confident and strong on her four-inch heels. “Welcome to the Psychology of Human Sexual Behavior. I am your professor, Dr. Regina Mills.” She announced as she tossed her bag down, laying both palms flat on the table to stare out into the crowd. “I am well aware that this has become quite the popular class to take. However, despite the… _pleasing_ … subject matter, I can assure you that each and every one of you will have to work hard to pass this course.”

Someone snickered at the word hard and Emma fought to not roll her eyes. Boys. She knew this class was highly recommended by a majority of the students, especially the week when the professor showed an actual porno in class, and broke it down part by part. However, it was still necessary for her to graduate, which meant while she could enjoy all the sex talk, she still had to pass.

Besides, it had been a solid year since the utter fiasco that she labeled in her mind as fucking Neal. She felt that she had earned the opportunity to flirt with the incredibly hot, yet strangely shy man sitting next to her.

Professor Mills produced two large stacks of syllabi, handing them off to the front sections and allowing the students to pass them back as she continued her speech. “This week, my expectations are that you read the syllabus, find the textbook and read the introduction. I highly recommend that you also purchase the companion textbook, The Guide to Getting It On by Paul Joannides. I would recommend purchasing the 7th edition ebook. It’s quite... illuminating to say the least.”

As Professor Mills continued to explain about the class, Emma finally received her syllabus and handed the stack over to Killian, her fingertips brushing against his. She couldn’t help but grin a little further at the way he studiously looked down, clearly embarrassed. There was something about this handsome, yet shy boy that colored her very intrigued.

“Thanks,” he murmured quietly to her, handing on the stack to his right and quickly flipping through the syllabus.

“Now,” Professor Mills added, grabbing another stack of papers from her briefcase, “it’s time for a little pre-test to learn exactly how much you know about sex.” Her eyes gleamed at the idea of her test.

Emma looked around to see that most students were smirking arrogantly at the idea of a Sex Ed pre-test. Her eyes snapped back to her own row when she heard a small groan from Killian, who was slumping down in his seat even further as he held the pre-test in his hands.

The test was only twenty questions, however the questions ranged from the very clinical to slightly personal. Emma paused slightly at question seven ‘How many sexual partners (male and female) have you had?’ She felt that the question was a bit personal, but maybe the professor could tailor her teaching based on the classes’ experience. Emma couldn’t help but look up at Dr. Mills, to see her professor looking back at her, eyebrows raised, daring her to ask a question about the pre-test.

Emma huffed slightly and wrote a five next to question seven and moved on. Her eyes glanced over at Killian’s paper, suddenly very curious about his answer to question seven.

His answer - an angry circle with a slash through it, jumped out at her.

 _No way!_ She wanted to crane her neck further, maybe she mis-read it. Maybe it was really  a ten. There was no way that this gorgeous man splayed out next to her was a virgin.

It had to be a ten. It must be a ten.

“Also!” Professor Mills added as the students diligently worked on their pre-tests, “I highly recommend finding a ‘Study Buddy’ for this class, in case you miss a class, or your life in general gets in the way. I too, understand this is a Monday class at 8am.” She grinned sportingly at her students.

Recognizing the golden opportunity when she saw one, Emma quickly leaned over and jabbed Killian in the side with her pen.

“Bloody hell, woman! That hurt!” He whispered as he rubbed his side.

“Give me your hand!” She whispered, motioning him to hurry up.

He looked at her like she had lost her mind, but carefully held out his left arm for her. Emma grabbed him, mentally appreciating his firm, toned body while she wrote her cell phone number on him, finishing her name with a small heart at the end. She couldn’t help but rub the tips of her fingers against his flesh for just a moment before letting go.

“Text me later with your number, study buddy,” she grinned, thoroughly enjoying the way his mouth hung open, gazing at her with fuckstruck eyes.

She rose when Professor Mills announced, “When you are finished with your pre-tests, you are dismissed. Go find your textbooks and I’ll see you back here on Wednesday morning.”

~~~~****~~~~****~~~~

Killian Jones tugged his baseball hat down a little further and slouched down in his chair.

Taking Human Sexuality was a colossal mistake. He had assumed that the 8am section would be fairly empty, he could sit somewhere by himself, slump down and no one would notice him.

Except when he walked in, the class was most decidedly not empty.

_Buggering fuck!_

The lecture hall was fairly full, students already snapping up the prime seating locations - aisle seats, back rows. He glanced at his watch incredulously, it was only 7:30! He scanned the room for a few minutes and decided his best choice was the area towards the front of the class, it would be least likely to fill up.

He felt as if there was a large neon sign above his head, shouting his virginity from the rooftops as he walked past students. It was a fool’s notion that he could take this class to give him a little extra information about sex, expecting to suddenly bump him up to speed with his other college counterparts.

Killian collapsed in an aisle seat, choosing a location off towards a corner of the lecture hall and quickly tossed his backpack on the chair next to him. Possibly, no one would want to bother him to ask if that seat was taken. It was already embarrassing enough being a virgin at twenty-one years old, at college where the majority of his classmates were probably getting laid right now...

Then, a small tap on his shoulder and a voice interrupted him from his self-loathing. A blonde haired goddess stood before him, green eyes twinkling as she looked at the empty seat next to him. She asked politely if the spot next to him was available.

Killian’s mouth went dry as he stared up at her.

“No, lass… it’s all yours.” He hastily removed all his belongings off the seat to make room for her, tucking his legs in as she scooted past. She was simply gorgeous, long blonde hair flowing down around her shoulders, dressed casually in a pair of jean shorts that featured her long tanned legs. He had to tear his eyes off of her toned legs, feeling his blood start to rush south at the scent of her perfume.

Discreetly, he attempted to shift restlessly under the swing out desk trying to reposition himself. His eyes flickered closed for a moment to attempt to regain control of his rampaging hormones.

Suddenly, her hand was out in front of him. “Emma Swan.” The rest of the words were lost as the blood roared in his ears, not daring to believe that this girl, this Emma Swan, actually wanted to talk to him.

Awkwardly, he stuck out his hand, praying that his palms weren’t sweaty. “Killian Jones.”  He could almost hear his brother’s mocking voice in his head, asking him if he could be anymore awkward. Or pathetic.

“...saving it for your girlfriend?” He almost missed her next question.

“Ah, no girlfriend here, sadly...” he replied with a rueful grin, thinking about the long and morose road that led him to this point.

“Good,” she replied and reached out to pat his arm. “It’s okay, I don’t have a boyfriend either.” Killian was pretty sure that his mouth had fallen open, because he was almost certain she was flirting with him.

That was flirting, right? He wished Liam was next to him to punch him and confirm that she was flirting, not just being friendly. Was he supposed to respond? He supposed jumping up and down or begging her to date him was probably frowned upon. Bad form and all.

“Shame, that,” he responded, hoping that his answer fell down on the side of cool, yet aloof instead of idiotic and pitiful.

Blessedly, the professor walked in a moment later, so he had a reason to silently end the conversation.

Try as he might, he could not focus on the professor’s opening statements, he could only continue to steal glances at the girl sitting next him, while he tapped his notebook anxiously with his pen. She appeared to be completely in sync with the professor, smiling at everyone as she received the syllabus and passed it along to him.

He, on the other hand, was a fumbling mess.

Killian couldn’t help but grab the syllabus like a lifeline to his sanity, because he had no idea what was going on, he was completely at a loss. His eyes scanned the document, feeling the anxiety in his chest abate as he finished reading it. Fourteen weeks, a different sexual topic per week. Two textbooks… final exam. The usual life of a college student.

This, he could handle. Even if it was all about sex.

Killian exhaled through his nose, because if this class didn’t give him more confidence with sex… he figured he should just give up and go become a priest.

After all, he had the damned celibacy part down.

Suddenly a new paper was being thrust into his hands. His eyes widened as he read the title “Human Sexuality: Pre-Test.” A small groan fell from his lips as he tried to slide down further in his seat to hide the blush on his cheeks.

The questions started off focusing on general human anatomy, which he felt he could reasonably answer. Then, starting at question seven, they took a decidedly personal turn.

**7\. How many sexual partners (male and female) have you had?**

His jaw tightened as his fingers involuntarily clenched around his pen. Of course, it always falls down to how many partners have you had. He was a healthy twenty-one year old male, it was expected that he was knee deep in girls.

Should he lie? Would it be completely obvious if he did? After all, Mills was a bloody sex professor, shouldn’t she be able to spot a virgin from a mile away? If Professor Mills wanted to judge him and his lack of experience, then so be it. Killian couldn’t help the angry zero that he wrote on his paper.

As he worked, he heard the professor start to talk about study buddies and their importance. He was up every day without fail at 5:30am, for his morning run with his roommate. He wasn’t going to be missing a class because he was too busy sleeping in.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp jab in his side and he couldn’t stop the yelp that escaped his lips. He looked at his neighbor, the beautiful Emma with her wide green eyes, sparkling in mischief.

“Give me your hand!” She hissed.

Killian couldn’t stop arching his eyebrow in disbelief, but he stretched out his arm for her anyway. Her small, delicate hands carefully wrapped around his arm, pen drifting over his skin. Her perfume overtook his senses again, the floral scent making him lightheaded with desire.  Goosebumps rose on his skin in the wake of her fingertips. He could feel the light puffs of her breath on his arm as she leaned in close, writing her… bloody phone number on his arm.

He looked into her eyes, surprise etched all over his features. “Text me later with your number, study buddy,” Emma told him, a slow lazy smile gracing her face.

Then, she was gone in a whirl of perfume, blonde hair and tanned legs, leaving him confused and more aroused than he’s been in a long time.

_Bloody hell._

 


	2. Solo Exploration of the Male Anatomy

Chapter Two - Solo Exploration of Male Anatomy

 

Three classes later, Killian was back in his room, sprawled across his bed, eyes focused on the number written on his flesh. He could hear her breathy sotto voice in his head, ‘Text me, study buddy.’

He had only known Emma Swan for one thirty minute class period and he was convinced she would be the death of him.

Each glance at the number scrawled on his arm would bring him straight back to the soft caress of her fingertips as she wrote on his skin, branding him with her name. He could almost smell her perfume and see the smile on her face and instantly he would grow desperately hard.

During his remaining classes, her tanned legs and soft voice occupied his mind instead of the lectures. Vivid daydreams of dragging his fingers up her legs, cupping her arse, tangling his hands in her hair were starting to drive him completely mad with want. During his dreaded engineering class, he actually considered leaving to take care of himself in the bathroom for some blessed relief. Anything to get those twinkling green eyes out of his mind.

Thankfully, his last class ended early and he was able to escape the monotonous confines of mechanical engineering for one more day. Three years ago, as he scribbled out applications in Britain, it seemed like a perfect fit to become an engineering major, so he could fulfill his dream of building ships.

However, two years of tedious repetition was making Killian re-think his decision. There had to be another pathway to ship building other than this never ending drudgery.

Killian threw his battered backpack over his shoulder, standing from his seat to stretch his cramped muscles.  “Later, mate,” he nodded to Jefferson Hale, his sole friend in the engineering program. Jefferson was the program’s resident genius, easily understanding the complex theories and information that was needed to construct a decent building. Killian considered himself lucky to call Jefferson a friend, especially when he would help him understand a difficult equation or theory.

“See ya later, Jonesey,” Jefferson sing-songed, a grin on his face. He was currently hunched over his paper, pencil scratching along the surface, undoubtedly drawing another building.

Killian strode out of the classroom into the fading daylight and started his walk across the beautiful campus. The trees were just starting their yearly turn towards autumn, leaves changing from vibrant green to brilliant oranges and yellows. It was times like these that he truly appreciated his abrupt move to the United States, even if it meant leaving Liam behind in London. His heart still held out hope that his older brother would be willing to move to the States one day soon.

Killian made his way toward the apartment he shared with his best friend, David Nolan. Dave, his roommate for three years, took him under his wing when he learned Killian was brand new to the States. Dave was probably the nicest guy in all of Boston, who lucked out and found the nicest woman, Mary-Margaret, to fall in love with.

Killian trudged up the stairs to the fourth floor, letting himself into the humble apartment he called home.

“Dave?” Killian called out, not expecting to hear a response. Dave was starting his internship at the local animal hospital today, he figured he wouldn’t see him until much later in the evening. He dropped his backpack at the kitchen table, kicked off his shoes and made his way to the small bedroom in the back of the apartment.

Finally Killian collapsed onto his bed, classes done for the day and his next work shift at the bar not until tomorrow evening. He sluggishly rose from the bed and pulled his shirt over his head, wearily throwing the worn garment towards the hamper. The temptation of Emma Swan was simply too great as he made his quick decision. He threw one arm over his head, shielding his eyes from the light, while the other slid down his stomach, freeing his throbbing member from his boxers before shimmying out of his pants. He licked a slow, wet stripe down his palm before curling it gently around his cock.

Killian bit back a long groan at the contact of his hand as he stroked downward, dragging his hand slowly back up his length.

A slow lazy grin lit his features as the thought of Emma’s golden legs and sparkling green eyes invaded his vision.  He worked his hand up and down his length, gradually increasing the pace as his pleasure built.

Emma laughing as she trailed her hands down his body, enthusiastically unbuttoning his pants as she settled down on her knees below him. Her bright eyes locked with his as her nimble fingers worked at the buttons of his jeans.

Her warm breath puffing against his skin, as she grinned up at him, fingertips tracing patterns on his eager body. She pulled down his jeans just low enough to free him from his boxers, grasping his throbbing cock with her soft palms.

Killian’s hips started to thrust upwards into his hand, greedily searching for relief as he neared his peak. Walking around half-aroused all day had him embarrassingly close in scant minutes, thinking of Emma Swan made him ready to explode. His thumb caressed his tip, swiping the bead of pre-cum that had gathered.

He quickened his pace, hand moving over his cock with a familiar, practiced movement. The idea of Emma Swan in his bedroom with him, made his heart race as his hand sped up. Killian couldn’t hold in the small moan that slipped past his lips at the very thought of her.

Emma Swan’s small hands wrapped around him, gliding over his aching cock, as if she couldn’t get enough of him.She hummed happily as she stroked him, gradually speeding up her pace. Her blonde hair was falling around her like a curtain as she worked, pink tongue peeking out from her lips in concentration.  He was frozen in place, enthralled by her actions, when she suddenly leaned forward and wrapped her mouth around the tip.

That thought of her wet mouth wrapped around his cock pushed him over the edge as his orgasm hit him fast and hard.

After a few minutes, Killian carefully reached for the box of tissues he kept on his nightstand. He quickly cleaned the mess from his softening cock, hand and stomach. Still giddy from his orgasm, he grabbed his phone off the nightstand next to his bed, read the numbers off his arm and sent a quick text.

_**Hi there, study buddy. This is Killian.** _

He stared at his phone for a long minute and decided to hop into the shower to clean up. He figured that would be better than staring at the screen until Emma responded.

If she responded at all. ( _Don’t be so negative little brother._ )

~~~~****~~~~****~~~~

“Emma! Order up!” Granny screeched from behind the counter, her gray hair haphazardly sticking up from the usual neat orderly bun.

Flashing a smile at her current table, she quickly pivoted on her heel to turn and walk back to the counter. “Table three?” she asked as she grabbed four plates, loading them on her arm with ease.

Granny nodded, as she turned around quickly to grab a pot before the contents boiled over.

As Emma crossed the busy dining room of Granny’s Diner, she locked eyes with her best friend, Ruby. Ruby was the only other waitress working tonight, both of them completely slammed with the dinner rush. “We need to hire another waitress,” Ruby grumbled as she passed Emma.

Emma laughed as she kept moving, “Tell me about it!”

She dropped off the plates at table three, smoothly checking to see if their orders were correct, before turning around to take another set of orders at her other tables. As Emma worked, she could feel her phone in her pocket vibrate. In between tables, she took a quick second to pop into the kitchen and glance at her phone.

_**[Unknown Number]Hi there, study buddy. This is Killian.** _

Emma smiled happily at the words on the screen. She had been waiting all day for his text, wondering if she might have been a bit too forward and scared him off. Or she wondered if he really wasn’t interested… but it didn’t matter now. Her fingers flew over the face of the phone, adding him to her contacts list before sending him a quick message back.

**Hi yourself. Let me txt you later, I’m slammed at work right now.**

Emma grinned stupidly at the phone once more before she felt Ruby leaning over her shoulder. “What’s got you so happy?” Ruby asked her, trying to peek at the face of her phone.

“Nothing,” Emma bit the inside of her lip as she slipped the phone back into her apron, trying not to make it into a big deal in front of Ruby.

Ruby looked at her, skepticism written all over her features, “Please. I just saw the way your face lit up. That’s definitely not nothin

Emma peeked out into the diner, checking her tables before tucking herself back into the kitchen. “Fine! It’s this guy I met in my Human Sexuality class,” she let her mind drift briefly back to Killian, picturing his toned body and bright blue eyes, thinking about running her fingers through his hair.

Ruby’s grin widened, almost wolflike as she laughed, “You are so telling me everything when we are done with this shift from hell.”

It took Emma and Ruby another long two hours to finish with the never-ending dinner rush. Emma had been working for Granny ever since she became Ruby’s roommate three years ago during freshman orientation. Granny’s was already a popular place for the students to grab a reasonably priced, home-cooked meal not far from their home.  Then, when Granny decided to offer free wi-fi to paying customers, business shot through the roof. Granny’s became the place for hungry college kids that couldn’t afford their own wifi.

Finally, at the end of the shift, Emma was able to collapse into a booth next to Ruby. Her arms were aching from carrying dinner plates to and from tables. “Please, please tell Granny to hire another waitress,” Emma pleaded as she laid her head down on her arms and closed her weary eyes for a minute.

Ruby smirked, hands busy pulling her long brown hair into a ponytail. “I will, I don’t think either of us will pass our Junior year if we have to work this hard,” she told Emma, mumbling around the hair tie in her mouth as her hands smoothed down any flyaway strands. “So, spill it!” she looked at Emma, expectant and ready to out-wait her friend for all the details. “This is the first guy since… you know… that I’ve seen you excited about.”

Emma’s face soured at the thought of her manipulative, cheating pig of an ex-boyfriend. “I’d rather not even think about that dirt bag. He’s ruined enough for me,” she mumbled from her position on the table.

“Oh honey, I know it. I still owe him a swift kick to the balls for what he did to you. So, tell me about this new guy instead, that should improve your mood,” Ruby grinned. “So - Is this new guy hot?”

Emma’s head popped up from her arms as she considered Ruby’s question. Biting her lip, she thought about Killian’s dark hair curling out at the edge of his hat, his tanned arms and muscular body not hidden by his t-shirt. His bright blue eyes staring at her, mouth slightly open, the strange excitement in her fluttering stomach that made her feel like she had known him forever, not just for mere minutes.

Ruby laughed as Emma looked off in the distance thoughtfully, “That hot, huh?”

Emma couldn’t help but laugh with her best friend. “Fine! God, yes. How we’ve never seen him before around campus, I’ll never know. The best part, Ruby?” she grinned at her conspiratorially as she leaned across the table to whisper, “he has a British accent.”

Ruby squealed. They had watched enough television shows on BBC America together to agree that British accents were the hottest accent. “This is so unfair! I want a hunky British guy!”

“Please, what about Victor?” Emma waved her hand at Ruby who shrugged, “I distinctly remember you gushing about him for weeks before you guys got together.”

“Hmph, Victor. Tell me... did Mr. British Pants ever text you back?” Ruby asked.

Emma’s hands dug through her red apron for her phone, remembering the slight buzz she felt an hour or so earlier. A slow smile spread across her face at the notification on her screen.

_**Where do you work? And no rush. I’m just hanging at home tonight.** _

**At Granny’s Diner on Comm Ave. You should come by sometime!** She quickly text back and pressed send with her thumb. Ruby peeked over her shoulder and nodded. “Oh yeah, I definitely want to meet him.”

“God, Ruby. You sound like we’re gonna be married with five kids! He’s just this cute guy I sit next to in my Human Sexuality class.”

Her phone vibrated again.

_**I think that can be arranged.** _

Emma smiled down at her phone.

**Tomorrow? I’m working the lunch shift from 11 to 3. Stop by and visit?**

Ruby broke into another delighted grin as they stood up and started to wipe down tables. “I should just sign up for that class to see the two of you sitting there, while the professor talks about breasts, penises and orgasms. Do you think you can handle it?”

Emma thought back to the angry looking zero written on Killian’s paper during the pre-test. “I can handle talking about sex, but I wonder if he will be able to,” she mused thoughtfully, still wondering if she had seen the number correctly.

_**Sounds good to me, lass. I’ll see you then.** _


	3. Human Anatomy Basics

Killian paced outside the small building adorned with “Granny’s” in bright red letters. He glanced back at the text on his phone, still not quite believing the words.

**_Tomorrow? I’m working the lunch shift from 11 to 3. Stop by and visit?_ **

He glanced down at his watch. It was just about 12:15. He figured that if he arrived at the stroke of eleven, that would be a little off-putting. Liam’s voice quickly returned with a vengeance in his head. (Play it cool, kid. Looking over-eager is the kiss of death.)

Besides, he told himself firmly. Emma Swan could just be a nice girl that wants to be friends with you. Just because you had to relieve yourself twice last night at the thought of her voice and lips, does not mean she’s entitled to feel the same. 

He gathered up his courage and walked into the diner, pulling the white headphones out of his ears as he did so. The podium at the front of the diner had a cheery ‘Seat Yourself!’ sign out. He quickly walked to the booth nearest the door and slid inside. The menus were already placed on the table, so he pulled one from its holder and was reading through it when a brunette girl came up to the table.

“Hi, I’m Ruby - what would you like today? Oh, hello there!” She grinned appreciatively down at Killian, openly admiring him.

“Uh… Can I have a minute lass?” Killian asked, still not finished reading the menu.

The waitress looked at him for a moment, wheels turning in her head before she suddenly grinned even wider at him. “You must be Emma’s new friend Killian!”

He reached up to scratch the back of his neck nervously. ( _She told her friend about you! She likes you, you daft moron!_ ) Liam’s voice in his head tittered at his nervous antics.

“Killian Jones.” He held out his hand, hoping that it wasn’t sweaty. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Ruby shook his hand enthusiastically as she slid into the booth across from him. “Ruby Lucas. Emma’s in the back helping Granny prep for the day, but I’m sure she’ll be out any second. It’s so sweet that you came by! How long have you been going to Boston University? What’s your major?” 

Killian felt his lips tug upwards into a smile at Ruby, taking in her rapid fire questioning before responding right back. “It’s nice to meet you Ruby. I’ve been living in Boston for about three years, since I moved over from London. I’m an engineering major.”

“Engineering, huh? That sounds...interesting,” she said, watching him carefully.

“It’s a bloody bore. However, if you want to build ships, you gotta do what you gotta do, I suppose,” he shrugged his shoulders. “What about you and Emma?”

“I’m a communications major, while Emma is double majoring in criminal justice and psychology,” she paused for a brief moment, debating what she should tell about her best friend without her present.

Killian raised his eyebrows at hearing Emma’s choice in double majors, “Impressive. She must be quite busy.”

Ruby shrugged, “I don’t know how she gets it all done, but she’s a freaking pro at multi-tasking.”

“Ruby!” Emma came out of the back, her gaze immediately falling on her best friend chatting up Killian. Ruby shrugged guiltily as she moved out of the booth, making room for Emma. “Hi! You came!” Emma greeted Killian happily as she slipped into the booth.

A small part of Killian still couldn’t believe that this girl, this Emma Swan, was excited to see him. He ducked his head a little, “Of course. I had an open morning to pick up my textbooks, so I can study while we hang out. If you want, you can study too… if you’re allowed?”

Emma noticed his worn backpack tossed into the booth, thinking about her backpack stashed in the employee break room. “Actually, that would be great. If it’s this slow all day, I can actually get some of my homework finished.”

Killian raised an eyebrow, “Your boss doesn’t mind you studying during your shift?”

Ruby smiled down at him. “Our boss is my grandmother. She’s lucky to have us working for her! Honestly, I don’t know what she would do without us!”

Emma shook her head and smiled along with Ruby. “Granny doesn’t mind if we study if the diner is slow. Actually, it’s been really great to have a boss that understands the work load and our schedules,” she explained.

Ruby smiled as she looked back and forth at Emma and Killian. “Since it’s pretty slow, I’ll let you get some work done with your study buddy, Emma,” she told them with an even wider smile. “Grilled cheeses sound good to everyone?”

Emma gave Ruby a glare, while Killian smiled broadly. “Perfection!”

While Ruby happily bounced away, Emma turned back to Killian. “Sorry about her. She loves to get involved,” she apologized.

Killian waved a hand at Emma. “No worries, lass. Lord help us if she ever met my older brother, Liam. They would delight in dreaming up nefarious schemes together.”

\-----------------------------------

The remainder of Emma’s shift passed with little fanfare, Killian quietly worked at his booth and Emma stopped by to resume her studying when her tables slowed down. She was grateful that Granny’s was a little slow this Tuesday afternoon, she was able to get some of her work finished and spend time with Killian.

When she wasn’t busy shooing Ruby away from the table, that is. Her nosy best friend was simply too interested in Killian. Luckily, he was a little oblivious to her antics as he continued to study.

However, Emma refused to acknowledge the fluttering feeling in her stomach every time she looked up during her shift and made eye contact with Killian across the diner. The last time their eyes connected, he raised an eyebrow at her before dropping his gaze back down to the thick textbook splayed out over the table.

 _No way that man was a virgin,_ Emma told herself firmly as she wiped down a table. She glanced over as she took an order from table seven, enjoying the way his head bobbed in time to the song on his phone with white earbuds tucked securely into his ears. That geeky charm was infectious. 

Ruby grabbed Emma’s arm as she walked her newest order to the back window. “He’s reading the sexuality textbook… all intense, like,” she whispered to Emma, eyebrows wiggling in excitement. “You have to go and see what part he’s looking at. I’m dying with curiosity.”

“You’re really too invested in this. I’m starting to wonder if I should worry about your stalker-ish ways,” Emma told her friend as she cheerfully clipped her order into the small metal order rack for Granny. She took a quick peek over at Granny, who shot her back a wry, knowing smile, all too content to eavesdrop on the conversation.

“It’s just kinda hot,” Ruby nodded wisely and with lightning quick movements, spun Emma around and pushed her back out into the dining room.

Emma made a face at Ruby before heading back to her table with Killian. “Getting the reading done for sex ed tomorrow?” Emma asked as she settled into her spot, “what’s the first chapter about? You can paraphrase it and save me some reading time, study buddy! Professor Mills seems tough.”

Killian scratched the back of his neck for a brief second before looking up at Emma. “Uhhh, just the basic human male and female anatomy. Complete with very realistic pictures,” he said, hesitating for a moment before quickly spinning the book around to show her.

As Emma assumed, the pages were adorned with the typical human anatomical drawing of the male sexual reproductive organs on one page and the female sexual reproductive organs on the next. She leant over the table to examine the pictures closely. “Everyone knows the basics, especially when it’s your own body,” she explained to Killian, his eyes watching her carefully, “but sometimes it doesn’t hurt for the refresher, right?”

“Too right lass,” Killian quickly agreed, his head bobbing up and down. “Besides, Professor Mills could test on us on anything, so it’s best to be prepared.”

Emma smiled for a moment enjoying his earnest blue eyes, wondering how this handsome guy could possibly, maybe, be a virgin. “Wanna quiz me on the body parts? It’s been awhile since my biology class, but I think I remember the good stuff,” she told him with a quick wink. Emma started to push the textbook back across the table to Killian, when she noticed he was fidgeting in his seat. He looked uncomfortable.

Killian took a deep breath before looking at the beautiful blond seated across from him. “That’s not necessary lass, it seems like bad form to be discussing,” he took a deep breath, “the male anatomy with a vibrant girl like yourself.”

“Are you seriously saying you can’t talk penises and vaginas with me because you’re afraid of offending me?” Emma snorted as she grabbed her spiral notebook out of her backpack. “Listen up, Jones. I’m a big girl and I don’t get offended easily.”

He looked at her for a long moment before breaking into a small smile. “Perhaps, I thought you couldn’t handle it,” he told her, his hand returning to scratch the back of his neck.

“Please! Maybe you can’t handle it,” Emma quickly replied rolling her eyes, not thinking about her words before the mental image of the angry zero came floating back into her memory. “But, if you want, we can study the diagrams later,” she offered, carefully noting the brief second of relief that crossed Killian’s face, before ignoring it and going back to her studies.

\-------------------------

Precisely at 7:50am Wednesday morning, Emma slid into her now “official” seat next to Killian. She held two iced drinks in her hands and smiled down at her neighbor as she scooted past him. “I hope you like iced mochas,” she said, handing over one of the drinks. “I can’t stand regular coffee, so I have to add some chocolate in there to make it tolerable.”

Killian’s eyebrows raised at the kind gesture as Emma thrust the cool drink into his hands. “I do. Thank you, Emma,” he replied, holding the drink with one hand as the other reached for his wallet. “How much do I owe you?”

“Zero.”

“Swan,” he frowned at her, pulling a five from his wallet. He tried to drop it on her desk, but Emma deftly grabbed the bill and threw it back at him, a smirk playing on her lips. The green bill wafted back down to the swing up tabletop, mocking him.

“Accept it Jones,” she told him as she leant over to dig out her spiral notebook from her backpack. “And do not dare try to stuff that five into my pocket,” she warned him with a mock glare.

Killian raised his hands in mock surrender. “Fine. Maybe then I’ll just treat you to dinner then, so we’re even.” His heart actually skipped a beat as his brain caught up to the words his mouth uttered. Even his internal Liam was impressed ( _and he does have some game….way to go, little brother_ ).

Emma looked up at him, her lips tugging upward ever so slightly. “Make it Chinese and you’ve got a deal.”

“Deal. What does the rest of your schedule look like today, Swan?” he asked as he took a slow drink from the iced mocha, blue eyes intently trained on her.

“Ugh. Totally slammed. I have classes just about straight through until 3pm. Then, I have to go right to Granny’s for my shift tonight. Ruby doesn’t work on Wednesdays, so I’m all alone with the dinner rush,” Emma groaned, thinking about her grueling day ahead. “Then, I head home, collapse right into my bed and hope I can get all my homework done tomorrow morning,” she took a deep breath. “How about you?”

“I have another bloody wonderful day of engineering classes, then I have a shift at the bookstore tonight,” Killian replied.

“What bookstore?” Emma asked.

“Oh, I work at the Trident Bookstore on Newbury Street. You’ve probably heard of it, lass. It’s the small bookstore that has a cafe and bar upstairs? The owners, Eric and Ariel, are old family friends with my brother, Liam. He and Eric met in the British Naval Academy about ten years ago,” Killian explained, his face lighting up at the mention of his older brother. “Eric met Ariel through his travels abroad, decided to settle down in the States once they were married. When Eric heard I was living in Boston, he gave me a job. Usually, I work the bookstore, but when Eric’s busy I help tend bar too.”

Emma couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at this new facet of information about Killian Jones. He was such a unique soul, such a vast difference from lazy Neal. “I never would have guessed you work there,” she told him with a soft smile.

Killian opened his mouth to continue, but just then Professor Mills walked into the classroom, her four-inch heels softly thudding on the carpet as she made her way up to the podium. Her eyes shifted from side to side as she looked over the lecture hall. “I see we lost a few people in the interim,” she commented before connecting her laptop to the projector. “Their loss. As stated on the syllabus, today we are going to review basic male and female anatomy.” Professor Mills looked up at her class, making eye contact with several terrified students before continuing on with her lecture. “The first rule of my human sexuality class, we always use the correct anatomical names for body parts. That means a penis is a penis, not a cock, not a ding-dong, or a dick.”

Emma glanced back over to Killian with a smirk, ready to make a quick joke about _dicks_ , but she noticed that he was slumped over in his chair again. Gone was the smiling, sincere guy she just had been talking to. Now, he was quiet and sullen, his worn Pirates hat pulled down low, his pen was poised over his notebook. He looked supremely uncomfortable, like he would rather be anywhere else in the universe.

 _Curiouser and curiouser_ , Emma thought before she reluctantly shoved all thoughts of him aside to keep up with Professor Mills’ lecture.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For all those interested: The Trident is a real bookstore - visit their website! If I lived in Boston, I would so be there.


End file.
